Commencement
by Tsuishin
Summary: Nick. Pour Thomas ce n'était qu'un nom entendu au hasard d'une conversation. Un nom gravé sur un mur puis rayé d'une main tremblante. Mais il avait était bien plus que ça, car Nick avait été le premier des blocards.
1. Prologue

Nick. Ce n'était qu'un nom que Thomas avait entendu une fois dans une phrase dite par Alby ou peut être par un autre blocard, il ne savait même plus. C'était lors de son premier jour, ses premières heures dans le bloc, lorsqu'il paniquait encore à l'idée qu'il ne savait plus qui il était. D'où il venait. Un nom balancé comme ça, sans prévenir. « Tu es le premier bleu qui débarque depuis la mort de Nick. ». Ah oui, il se rappelait maintenant, c'était Alby qui avait mentionné son nom, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'accueillir. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été surprit. Qui était ce Nick ? Est-ce que c'était un ado, comme tous les autres garçons qui se trouvaient dans le bloc ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-il mort ?

Puis il avait rencontré Newt et il avait oublié la mention de ce garçon. Jusqu'à ce retrouver devant le mur où on lui avait donné une lame pour qu'il grave son nom dans la pierre. Il avait embrassé tous les noms marqués sur le mur en un seul regard, reconnaissant le nom de certains blocards qu'il avait déjà pût rencontrer. Alby, Newt, Chuck ou encore Minho. Et encore ce prénom. Nick. Il était sur le côté droit, en plein milieu et à hauteur de bras. Les lettres étaient presques effacés par l'usure, sûrement devait-il être là depuis plusieurs années.

Et il était rayé. Par plusieurs traits tirés par dessus, rajoutés récemment. Tout comme les autres noms qui l'entouraient, et comme tant d'autres sur le mur. Et Thomas se souvient de se qu'on lui avait dit, Nick était mort. Mort. Comme tous les noms barrés par des traits grossiers. Les noms qui correspondaient aux sépultures qui se trouvaient dans le terminus. Des dizaines de noms. Et Nick. Une nouvelle fois il se demanda qui il avait pût être et pourquoi il était mort.

Mais avant de n'être plus qu'un nom, balancé au hasard d'une conversation, avant de n'être plus qu'un nom gravé dans la pierre puis rayé par une main rendue maladroite par la tristesse, il avait était bien plus que ça. Il avait était un homme, un ado perdu dans le labyrinthe comme tous les autres. Il avait été le chef avant qu'Alby ne prenne sa place, celui qui avait permit de faire fonctionner le bloc, organisant ces enfants perdus en une civilisation qui se suffisait à elle même. Il avait été un des premiers à franchirent les portes du labyrinthe, découvrant avec horreur les dangers qu'il recelait. Il avait été celui qui avait vu mourir ses amis les uns après les autres, avant de mourir à son tour. Il avait vécu la peur, la joie, la tristesse et la peine, l'horreur, la colère, l'amitié et peut être bien l'amour. Car il avait été l'un des des premiers blocards.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bonjour à toi noble lecteur qui a prit le temps de lire ce court petit texte – et oui pour une fois pas de Newt, peu de Thomas et encore moins de Newtmas, mais un texte qui pourrait être le prologue d'une futur fiction._

 _J'explique, en effet ceci est un prologue d'une fiction racontant la vie des premiers blocards, il n'y aura donc aucun des personnages du livre ou du film (mis à part Nick, j'en reparle après) mais bien que des garçons sortit tout droit de mon cerveau dérangé. Alors si malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai aucun des personnages dont on a l'habitude, si suivre les aventures de Nick et des premiers blocards t'intéresse, alors laisse une review pour me le faire savoir. Dans le cas contraire ce texte restera un petit OS, vu qu'il se suffit à lui même. Au passage, j'ai fais un petit mélange entre le film et le livre, comme avec la scène du mur qui n'est pas dans le livre. Mais si j'écris la suite, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai des risques de spoils, que ce soit pour le film ou le livre._

 _Alors pour le cas Nick, il fait bien partit des personnages de The Maze Runner, comme le montre le fait qu'on peut choisir son nom dans All Characters du site. Je suis sur que personne ne connaissait son existence ! D'ailleurs je suis la première fic française sur lui et la dixième toutes langues confondues. En fait il est fait mention de lui une seule et unique fois dans le livre, en bas de la page 14 du premier tome. Et donc la phrase que dit Alby, m'a fait m'interroger sur qui était Nick, visiblement le chef avant Alby vu que c'était lui qui accueillait les nouveaux avant. Oui, oui je crée une fiction à partir d'une simple phrase. Puis plus loin, Alby dit qu'il est le plus vieux des blocards car tous les autres sont morts, ce qui laisse pleins de possibilité pour une petite fiction. Bref je vais m'arrêter là avant que la note d'auteur soit plus longue que le prologue/OS._

 _Laisse une review si tu veux lire les aventures de Nick. Ou laisse une review pour me dire si tu connaissait Nick ou simplement laisse une review pour me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce texte. Câlin à toi !_


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà je me lance. Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini Lâmes avant de commencer à publier cette fiction, mais en ce moment je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire malgré l'envie, mais je voulais absolument posté quelque chose et ce chapitre étant le plus avancé de tous, je me suis décider à le publier maintenant.

Je sais que les histoires avec les OC sont celles qui passionne le moins les foules, surtout sachant qu'il y a aucun personnage de la série, enfin si, il y a Nick mais je suis pas sur que beaucoup de monde prête attention à lui (surtout maintenant avec la réputation que lui a donné Didou, le pauvre). Alors surtout, les rares lecteurs qui passeront par ici, laissez des reviews, ça serrait vraiment encourageant, que ce soit pour dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'aimez pas, ou juste pour dire que vous êtes passé par là.

Place à Nick

.

.

 **Chapitre 1**

.

.

.

Sa nouvelle vie commença dans le noir. Il ne voyait rien d'autre d'une faible lueur fantomatique semblant provenir d'un lointain plafond. Par un réflexe humain il leva la tête vers la lumière tentant de deviner d'où elle pouvait provenir et s'il pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne voulait pas rester dans le noir, l'obscurité était angoissante. Mais la pâle lueur paraissait à être des kilomètres au dessus de lui. Inaccessible. Alors il baissa la tête et se concentra sur lui même. Il ne voyais rien autour de lui mais il sentait qu'il était assis contre un mur, sûrement métallique vu la froideur qui s'en dégageait. Il ferma les yeux, ça ne servait à rien de les garder ouverts, et il tenta de se rappeler où il pouvait bien être. Mais rien ne lui vient, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait atterrie là. D'ailleurs il ne se souvenait de rien, absolument rien. Un malaise le prit, il sentit un immense vide au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il réalisa. Il ne se souvenait plus de qui il était.

Un moment passa avant qu'il n'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, son regard automatiquement attiré par la seule source de lumière, comme le serait un insecte. Il déglutit silencieusement, il se sentait comme un misérable insecte, prit au piège dans les ténèbres, même pas capable de se rappeler qui il était. Il étendit ses mains devant lui, cherchant à visualiser par le touché ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Il tenta alors de se lever, se redressant difficilement, ses jambes, engourdies comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis des semaines, tremblèrent sous le poids de son corps. Il faillit retomber lamentablement sur le sol et se rattrapa au mur d'une main. Et elle passa à travers. Enfin pas totalement, juste ses doigts, sa paume fut arrêtée par une barre de métal. Intrigué, il tata prudemment le mur et devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de grillage, bien qu'il paraissait plus solide qu'un simple tressage de fer. Il tira dessus pour en tester la solidité, rien ne bougea. Bien, peut être pourrait-il s'y accrocher et grimper jusqu'à la lumière.

Il prit appui sur le sol et s'accrocha aux barres de fers, mais il put à peine se soulever de quelques centimètres, que sa main heurta un plafond qui semblait beaucoup trop près. Il l'explora du bout des doigts et constata qu'il était fait dans le même grillage que le mur. Piégé, il était piégé dans cette espace clos, comme un animal dans une cage. C'était ça d'ailleurs, il était dans une cage.

Il se laissa lentement redescendre, mais à peine ses pieds eurent reprirent contact avec la terre, que le sol s'ébranla et il bascula en arrière. Sa tête cogna violemment contre une surface de métal et un bruit sourds résonna dans son crâne. Il resta sonné et ce ne fut qu'en rouvrant douloureusement les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, qu' il s'aperçut que la lumière au dessus de lui se rapprochait drôlement vite. Puis il se rendit compte que le sol tremblait toujours. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, une étrange sensation de flottement envahissant son corps et son esprit. Puis il se souvint.

Nikolas. Un prénom, le siens. C'était étrange, l'impression qu'il ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, mais qui à la fois le définissait totalement. Il venait juste de s'en souvenir mais semblait toujours l'avoir su, au fond de lui il ne l'avait pas oublié. C'était son seul souvenir, son seul lien avec le passé. Il se rappelait maintenant, Nick, c'était comme ça que les autres l'appelait, mais il ne se souvenait pas des autres. Qui étaient-ils ? Sa famille ? Des amis ? Où étaient-ils maintenant, est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Tant de questions lui venait à l'esprit, s'effaçant les unes les autres, renforçant la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Alors il rouvrit les yeux, et il ne resta plus que son nom. Nick.

Il se redressa maladroitement, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et il ne put se résoudre à tenter de se remettre debout. Il resta donc à genoux sur le sol qui tremblait toujours autant. La lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que non, elle ne se rapprochait pas, c'était la cage dans laquelle il se trouvait qui s'avançait vers la faible clarté.

Beaucoup trop vite. Il ferma les yeux à l'approche de l'impact. Qui ne vient pas, il eu juste une secousse plus violente que les autres, qui le projeta en arrière. Son dos heurta le grillage et il grogna sous la douleur qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de rapidement les refermer, éblouit par la lumière qui envahissait tout l'espace. Il porta sa main à ses yeux afin de se protéger, ouvrant doucement les paupières pour s'habituer petit à petit à la luminosité. Quand enfin il put ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sans risquer d'avoir de nouveau mal, il releva la tête et se figea.

La cage était plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé en premier lieu, bien qu'un grand nombre de boîtes et de caisses de tailles et de formes diverses contribuaient à réduire l'espace au sol et en hauteur. Et répartit à intervalles régulier entre les cartons, se trouvait d'autres garçons à l'air tout aussi perdu que lui. Ils se dévisagèrent les uns les autres dans un silence de plus en plus lourds à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Nick en compta neuf, avec lui ils étaient donc une dizaine, enfermé dans une cage. La première question qui lui vient à l'esprit, fut si eux aussi ne se souvenait de rien.

Puis un des garçons bougea, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, attirant sur lui le regard des autres. Il sembla à Nick qu'il était grand, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa propre taille -ni même de son apparence physique d'ailleurs- . Il avait aussi une musculature assez massive, que le large t-shirt beige qu'il portait ne parvenait pas à dissimuler, sa peau était claire et parsemait de dizaines de tâches de rousseurs, en parfaite accords avec ses cheveux roux coupés courts. Il regarda les autres tours à tours et Nick frémit lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Puis il se détourna d'eux et avisa le dessus de la cage. Après une courte minute d'observation, il leva les bras et repoussa les barreaux de métal. Pendant un bref instant, Nick cru que rien n'allait se passer, puis tout d'un coup, il eut un geignement métallique et le haut de la cage se divisa en deux, le garçon roux soulevant une des deux moitié. Il prit appui sur ses jambes et repoussa la partie qu'il portait, elle coulissa sur le côté dans un crissement insupportable et disparut du champs de vision de Nick, laissant une partie libre. Le garçon roux, sans prêter attention aux autres, s'accrocha au rebords de la cage qu'il escalada avec aisance prenant appui sur la terre. Puis très vite il s'éloigna, disparaissant lui aussi à la vue du reste des garçons.

Il eut un court moment de flottement, puis tous les garçons se levèrent précipitamment, voulant être les prochains à s'enfuir de la cage.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla quelqu'un. « Ne bougez plus ! »

Les autres garçons obéirent étrangement et Nick les imita, sûrement par réflexe. Après la brève agitation qu'il y avait eu, tous les garçons se retrouvaient debout -sauf un à côté de Nick, toujours assis par terre, qui ne faisait pas attention aux autres – se faisant face les uns les autres et jetant des regards suspicieux tout autour d'eux. Un éclat argenté attira le regard de Nick, qui comprit rapidement pourquoi les autres c'étaient tous arrêtés. Un des voisins les plus proche du roux partit un peu plus tôt, tenait dans son poing un couteau duquel il les menaçait, leurs défendant d'approcher. Plus petit que le roux, il avait la peau toute aussi pâle mais ses cheveux eux semblait blanc dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui inondait la cage. Ses traits fins, presque androgynes, étaient tordu par la colère, il balaya son regard vert acide plein de fureur sur le reste des garçons et fit un large mouvement du bras, manquant de couper le bras de son voisin qui fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter.

« Oh fait gaffe ! » Grogna ce dernier sans quitter la lame des yeux, mais l'autre garçon ne lui prêta pas attention, continuant de menacer les autres qui voulait s'approcher de lui, et donc de la sortie ouverte par le roux qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Finalement, après un nouveau moment de silence où le garçon armé défiait les autres du regard. Un brun sur la droite de Nick s'avança vers le perturbateur qui braqua sur lui son regard rageur.

« T'avance pas ! » Lui cria-t-il en le menaçant de son couteau.

Mais le brun ne sembla pas en tenir compte et d'un mouvement vif, attrapa le poignet qui tenait l'arme et le plia en deux. Un craquement retentit, assez fort pour tirer un frisson à Nick. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs laissa échapper un cri de douleur et lâcha immédiatement le couteau, qui tomba au sol dans un cliquetis métallique. Il ramena son poignet contre son torse dans une grimace de douleur.

« Mais t'es malade. » S'exclama-t-il en fusillant le brun du regard, brun qui semblait ne rien en avoir à faire vu le regard vide d'expression qu'il posa sur lui.

« C'est toi qui est malade ! » Intervient un autre garçon dont les cheveux eux aussi bruns étaient plus long que ceux du briseur de poignet, lui tombant souplement sur les épaules. Mais lui avait une peau mate qui tranchait avec la pâleur des deux autres. « Pourquoi tu veux nous empêcher de sortir ?! »

« Qui dit qu'en sortant tu vas pas m'enfermer ici ?! » Répliqua l'autre qui, bien que blessé, gardait tout son mordant.

« Vu que t'as essayer de me planter, ça me dérangerait pas de t'enfermer. » Ricana le métisse ce qui eut le don d'énerver celui aux yeux verts qui lui donna le frappa au visage d'un coup de poing mal assuré. Avant de grogner de douleur et de serrer contre lui sa main blessé.

L'autre se frotta la mâchoire en fronçant les sourcils et serra le poing près à répliquer. Voyant que la situation dégénérait, Nick se glissa entre les deux combattants pour s'interposer, il leva les main pour tenter de les apaiser, mais à peine eu t-il ouvert la bouche pour leur dire de se calmer, qu'il eu le souffle coupé par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur, se tenant le ventre en grimaçant, la bouche grande ouverte cherchant à récupérer l'oxygène qui c'était enfuit de ses poumons sous l'impact.

« Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin. » Siffla le brun aux cheveux longs, son poing toujours en l'air, les sourcils froncés, à la fois surpris et contrarié par son interruption.

« Ça vous avance à quoi de vous battre ? » Marmonna Nick avec le peu d'air qu'il était parvenu à inspirer.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de se redresser pour se donner plus d'importance. Il contourna Nick et lança un regard sombre au garçon blessé qui lui avait tenu tête, le défiant de s'interposer de nouveau entre la sortie et lui. Le jeune aux cheveux clairs, lui rendit son regard mais recula d'un pas, tenant toujours son poignet contre lui. Le brun escalada rapidement le grillage et disparu du chant de vision de ceux restés dans la cage.

De nouveau, il eu un instant de silence ou personne n'osa bouger ni parler. Puis Nick se laissa tomber au sol, se massant le ventre pour tenter de diminuer la douleur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de s'interposer entre deux types qui voulaient se battre aussi, il n'était sûrement pas très intelligent dans la vie qu'il avait avant, sinon il se serrait abstenu de vouloir faire quelque chose.

« Je... Je veux pas d'embrouille. » Déclara brusquement un garçon qui dépassait presque tout les autres d'une demi-douzaine de centimètres et dont les cheveux frisés entouraient sa tête d'une épaisse toison brune et emmêlée « Je veux juste sortir de là. »

Il s'avança lentement vers la sortie, comme s'il avait peur que le garçon androgyne reprenne son couteau et ne le menace de nouveau. Il se servie de sa grande taille pour agripper les bords de la cage et se hissa à l'extérieur. Il fut rapidement suivit du brun qui avait blessé le garçon aux cheveux clairs, qui une fois son agresseur disparu, l'insulta allègrement, mais en murmurant, de peur sûrement qu'il ne l'entende et ne revienne pour lui casser l'autre main. D'autres suivirent mais Nick ne leur prêta pas d'attention, se repliant sur lui même pour faire refluer la souffrance qui le lançait dans l'abdomen.

« Eh, ça va ? »

Nick eu un sursaut, qui entraîna un hoquet de douleur et il leva péniblement les yeux sur un garçon qui c'était accroupit un face de lui, trop concentré sur son état il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher. Des mèches d'un blonds sombres tombaient devant ses yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'interrogation évidente. Nick sourit légèrement, content de voir qu'au moins un des garçons qui se retrouvaient dans cette cage bizarre avec lui, n'étaient pas un imbécile qui ne pensait qu'à lui, et ne résonnait que par la violence.

« J'ai connu mieux. » Répondit-il. « Maintenant je sais que je n'encaisse pas les coups. »

« C'était courageux de ta part de vouloir les séparer. » Il lui sourit, compatissent et se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui, Nick lui rendit son sourire. « Mais complètement stupide. » Ajouta-t-il sarcastique et le sourire de Nick se transforma en grimace ce qui fit rire le blond.

« Je sais, je ne devais pas être très intelligent. » Marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le sol devant lui. Le rire du blond se coupa subitement et le silence emplit de nouveau la cage. Ça dura si longtemps que Nick cru que le blond était partit. Mais quand il releva la tête il croisa son regard bleu intense, fixé sur lui, le dévisageant étrangement, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

« Je m' appelle William. » Se présenta-t-il simplement. « Du moins je crois.»

« Tu crois ? » L'interrogea Nick..

« Je me souviens de ce prénom. Que l'ont m'appelait Will, mais... Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il me corresponds. C'est le miens mais pas totalement. » Il grimaça comme s'il se rendait compte que ce qu'il racontait n'avait aucun sens.

« Toi aussi ? »

Ce n'était pas Nick qui lui avait répondu, Will tourna la tête et son regard doux devint soudainement hautain et dur lorsqu'il se posa sur le garçon aux cheveux clairs qui était assis un peu plus loin, adossé contre le grillage. Maintenant que ses yeux c'étaient habitués à la lumière, Nick réalisa qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux blancs, mais d'un blond platine très clairs qui reflétait la lumière du soleil qui parvenait jusqu'au fond de la cage, donna à leur possesseur un halo angélique.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir adresser la parole. » Répondit froidement Will.

« Pas la peine de m'agresser ! » Répliqua le blessé en le fusillant du regard.

« Rappelle moi qui a failli me couper le bras il y a dix minutes ? »

Nick sursauta à sa question, il n'avait pas fait le lien entre Will et le garçon qui avait manqué de se prendre un coup de couteau lorsque le blond platine avait fait un brusquement mouvement de bras. Le coupable baissa la tête, sa peau de porcelaine faisant ressortir le rouge sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il, visiblement honteux. « J'ai paniqué, j'ai vu le couteau et... »

« Je me souviens de mon prénom. » Intervient Nick pour mettre fin à la tension qui c'était installée entre les deux blonds. « Mais je ne me rappelle de rien d'autre. Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour vous ? »

Will quitta le blessé du regard pour se retourner vers Nick, son visage se détendant légèrement. Il lui sourit et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

« C'est pareil pour moi. » Répondit l'autre garçon en s'avançant vers eux et Will lui lança un regard noirs lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'eux. «J'ai juste mon prénom, qui s'il faut n'est même pas le miens et après c'est le tour noir. »

« Vous pensez que c'est la même chose pour les autres ? » Demanda Nick.

Pour toute réponse, Will haussa les épaules et le blessé secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il n'en savait rien. Ils restèrent silencieux, Will coulant de temps en temps un regard au blond platine, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il ressorte son couteau pour les agresser.

« Je me demande ce qu'ont fait là. » Dit le blond aux yeux verts. « Pourquoi on est amnésique, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors et pourquoi personne n'est encore revenu. »

Plus il parlait et plus sa voix se faisait inquiète. Il était loin de l'assurance qu'il montrait un peu plus tôt. Il tenait toujours contre lui sa main blessé, comme un petit animal vulnérable, son regard émeraude c'était perdue dans le vide à mesure qu'il avançait ses hypothèses sur leur présence en ces lieux et de se qu'il avait put advenir des autres.

« Ferme là. » Fini par le coupé Will exaspéré, il se releva s'attirant sur lui le regard interrogateur de Nick et celui, plus noir du blond.

Il s'avança jusqu'au grillage, se plaçant sous la sortie. Il leva la tête vers l'extérieur, plissant ses yeux pour parvenir à voir quelque chose malgré l'intense lumière qui se déversait dans la cage puis commença à escalader le grillage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ! » S'exclama le blond en se relevant à son tour, bondissant sur ses pieds.

Will fini d'escalader les barreaux de la cage et s'assit sur le rebords, souriant aux deux garçons resté en bas, affichant un air supérieur.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dehors, bien sur. » Déclara-t-il. « On va pas rester là toutes notre vie, si on est ici c'est qu'il y doit y avoir une raison et je vais la trouver. Vous venez avec moi ? »

Nick hésita un instant et tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur dans son ventre se rappella subitement à lui et il grimaça de douleur. Il passa sa main sous son t-shirt, du même vieux beige que ceux des autres, glissant ses doigts fins sur l'ecchymose qui commençait à se former sur son ventre, la fraîcheur de sa peau le détendit légèrement mais il secoua néanmoins la tête pour signifier à Will qu'il ne venait pas, préférant attendre que la douleur diminue un peu avant de partir en exploration. Will accepta sa décision d'un mouvement de tête, puis se retourna vers le blond.

« Et toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, feignant le désintérêt même si on sentait dans son regard qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seul contre les autres arrivant.

« D'accord. » Accepta l'autre garçon après un instant de réflexion, il semblait être de nouveau sur de lui, toute trace de doute avait disparut de ses traits. « Mais aide moi à sortir de là, parce que... »

Il montra sa main droite dont le poignet avait doublé de volume et prenait une étrange teinte jaunâtre. Nick se sentit idiot de se plaindre de sa douleur alors que le garçon androgyne devait lui aussi souffrir, peut être même que son poignet était cassé mais qu'il n'en montrait rien. Le blond s'avança à son tour vers la sortie et attrapa de son bras valide la main que lui tendait Will. Il posa son pied contre le grillage pour y prendre appui et bondit, laissant Will le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien. Une fois à l'extérieur, il balaya l'horizon d'un air anxieux et fronça les sourcils. Mais Nick, toujours assis dans la cage ne pouvait pas voir ce qui l'inquiétait.

« C'est quoi ce truc. » Marmonna-t-il juste assez fort pour que Nick l'entende.

Mais il ne put pas lui poser de questions que déjà, Will c'était relevé et lui adressait un signe de la main.

« Bon beh, on se revoit plus tard je suppose. »

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître de son champs de vision, vite suivit par le blond platine qui ne voulait visiblement pas rester seul. Nick soupira en les voyant partir, il se massa une nouvelle fois le ventre et ferma les yeux en attendant que le temps passe. Le silence envahit la cage, et il se concentra sur ses mains, massant grossièrement son ventre pour tenter de refluer la douleur, quand un raclement rauque, d'une caisse glissant sur le sol, lui fit rouvrir les yeux en sursaut. Il se retourna vers la source du son et s'aperçut avec étonnement que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il n'était pas seul resté dans la cage. Il restait en effet un autre garçon assit contre le grillage dont les cheveux noirs tombaient devant les yeux lui donnait un air sombre. Nick se souvient l'avoir aperçut du coin de l'œil lorsqu'ils c'était tous levés pour tenter de rejoindre la sortie. Lui n'avait pas bougé, restant immobile dans son coin.

« Euh... » Commença Nick pour attirer son attention.

Mais quand le brun releva son regard d'un bleu glaciale sur lui, un frisson désagréable lui parcouru le dos et il ne su plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Il déglutit difficilement, baissant les yeux pour éviter ceux de son vis-à-vis, fixant le sol en espérant que l'autre oubli sa prise de parole et détourne enfin ses yeux de glaces qui le déconcertait incroyablement . Et quand, enfin, l'autre se détourna, il sentit la chaleur revenir en lui, réchauffant son corps comme s'il lui redonnait vie. Il se leva en tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, de peur d'attirer de nouveau l'attention du brun sur lui. Ignorant la douleur dans son ventre, il s'approcha de la sortie, plaça une caisse en dessous et s'en servit de marche pieds pour atteindre le rebord de la cage. Il serra les dents tendis qu'il se hissait à l'extérieur, mais il préférait affronter la douleur plutôt que de rester plus longtemps avec cet homme qui le mettait mal à l'aise.


	3. Chapitre 2

_J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir écrire, c'est horrible. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira un minimum._

 _._

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.

L'éblouissante lumière du soleil lui fit fermer les yeux alors qu'il se traînait à l'extérieur de la cage. Nick porta son bras devant son visage pour permettre à ses paupières de s'ouvrir tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, qu'il était assit dans l'herbe, les brins venant effleurer la peau de ses mollets alors qu'il croisait les jambes en attendant que sa vue se soit habituée à la luminosité.

Quand enfin il put ouvrir les yeux sans risquer de devenir aveugle, la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder vers le ciel. Celui-ci était d'un gris clair, couvert de nuage qui l'empêchait de localiser le soleil, et d'en déduire l'heure qu'il était, la lumière semblait venir de nul part et de partout à la fois, éblouissant bien plus que ne l'aurait fait l'astre solaire dans un ciel bleu d'été. Il plissa les yeux devant la lumière accru par la couche nuageuse et baissa la tête pour éviter de se brûler les rétines.

La deuxième chose, le poussa à sauter sur ses pieds, ignorant la douleur de l'hématome s'étalant sur son ventre. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même, les yeux écarquillés pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Un mur. Un immense mur entourait l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il devait bien faire plusieurs dizaines de mètres, des blocs de béton grisâtres posés les un contre les autres formant une barrière infranchissable que le lierre avait envahit comme si elle se trouvait là depuis des milliers d'années. Qu'importe où il regardait, le regard de Nick était attiré par l'énorme édifice de pierre qui l'encerclait complètement. Il avait quitté une cage pour en trouver une autre, beaucoup plus grande.

Soudain prit d'un vertige, Nick chancela et fit quelques pas en arrière comme pour se rendre compte de l'étendu du piège géant dans lequel il se trouvait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin reprendre ses esprits, quittant le mur des yeux pour se concentrer sur son environnement immédiat. Il se trouvait dans une prairie laissée à l'abandon, les herbes folles poussaient un peu partout, atteignant par endroit ses genoux tandis qu'à d'autres les plantes s'étaient emmêlées les unes aux autres, rendant le chemin peu praticable. Plus loin sur sa gauche commençait une forêt dont les arbres espacés à son orée, se rapprochaient ensuite, formant une masse végétal sombre dans laquelle Nick préférait ne pas s'enfoncer.

Plus à droite la prairie reprenait ses droits et s'étendait jusqu'au mur ou l'herbe venait mourir à ses pieds, se transformant en lianes de lierre qui montait jusqu'à la moitié de l'édifice . En se retournant, Nick aperçus deux points sombres un peu plus loin, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à des cabanes en bois. C'était la seule marque de l'homme dans le paysage. Si on exceptait les murs gigantesque qui l'encadrait. Une fois qu'il se fut un peu familiarisé avec les lieux, Nick remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune présence de vie autour de lui, les autres garçons avaient disparu et aucun animal n'apparaissait à l'horizon. Il était seul au milieu d'un désert végétal.

Ce décidant à bouger, il hésita à aller vers les cabanes mais préféra s'approcher d'un des murs pour observer cette étrangeté de plus près. En s'avançant vers les blocs de béton, il prit encore plus conscience de leur hauteur pharaonique, il se sentait comme une fourmi au pied d'un muret. Sauf que la fourmi pouvait escalader le muret, elle, ne restant pas prisonnière d'un jardin d'Éden abandonné à la nature sauvage.

Une fois au pied du mur, il appuya sa main contre la surface lisse qui apparaissait de temps à autre entre l'épaisse couche de lierre qui engloutissait le bloc de béton. Il leva les yeux vers le sommet, il se sentit nauséeux face à l'immensité de la construction, il était vraiment minuscule face au mur. Qui avait put bâtir quelque chose de cette hauteur ? Un géant ? Il pourrait presque y croire tant ça semblait démesuré par rapport au reste. Et qu'est-ce qu'un mur de cette taille pouvait bien cacher ? Quel était le secret que renfermait cet étrange endroit.

« Ah mec ! »

Nick sursauta et retira sa main de la surface plane, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas acceptable. Il se retourna et vit arriver le garçon blond de tout à l'heure, William s'il ne se trompait pas. Celui-ci se posta à côté de lui en lui souriant.

« Je vois que tu as repéré ce... Truc. »

Il fit un vague mouvement de la main en direction du mur et Nick haussa un sourcil.

« Difficile de ne pas le voir. »

William sourit, visiblement amusé par le ton railleur qu'avait employé Nick. Il s'avança vers le mur et posa sa main sur le lierre qu'il tira vers lui, comme s'il en testait la solidité. Nick se demanda s'il voulait s'en servir pour escalader le bloc de béton. Il leva la tête, observant la progression de la plante. Celle-ci finissait à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus de leur tête, n'atteignant pas le sommet qui était encore beaucoup plus loin. De toute façon escalader le mur serrait suicidaire.

« Alekseï est parti voir s'il n'y avait pas une ouverture dans la muraille. » Annonça William, en arrachant le lierre, découvrant une nouvelle surface lisse de béton.

« Alekseï ? » Répéta Nick en s'approchant de lui pour observer ce qu'il faisait.

« Ouais, l'abruti qui nous à attaqué avec un couteau et qui c'est fait pété le poignet par un autre taré. »

« Oh, le blond. » Fit Nick, faisant la liaison avec le garçon aux yeux verts d'eau dont les cheveux lui avaient parus blanc à la lumière du soleil et qui était parti avec William un peu plus tôt.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, tout en arrachant un peu plus de lierre devant le regard interrogateur de Nick. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, William lui dit chercher une porte, une fissure ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait ressembler à une sortie. Après tous, les créateurs de ce truc ne pouvaient pas l'avoir construit sans un moyen pour en sortir. Nick le regarda s'acharner plusieurs minutes à tenté de trouver quelque chose qui détonnerait parmi l'univers gris et vert qui constituait le mur. Il joins finalement ses forces à celles du blond, bien qu'il doutait pouvoir trouver une porte de sortie. Bizarrement ça lui paraîtrait trop facile.

Ils avaient fait plus d'une quinzaine de mètres quand le garçon androgyne aux cheveux platines les rejoignit, Alekseï donc. Il sourit à Nick, visiblement content de voir qu'il était un peu plus en forme que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

« Tu as trouver quelque chose ? » Lui demanda William en s'arrêtant un instant pour se retourner vers lui.

« Non, j'ai longé ce côté et il n'y a rien. » Rapporta -t-il en asseyant dans l'herbe en face d'eux. Il joua un instant avec un brin d'herbe, faisant rouler la tige entre ses doigts. « Il semblerait que la seule sortie soit celle par laquelle nous sommes arrivés, après tout ça ressemble à un ascenseur géant, soit doit pouvoir redescendre. »

« Et pour nous conduire où ? » Avança Nick en s'éloignant à son tour du mur. Il rejoins Alekseï, restant debout à côté de lui. « Je ne me souvient de rien, alors peut être que cet endroit n'est pas si mal par rapport aux restes. »

« C'est possible. »

La phrase de William marqua la fin de la conversation, plongeant chacun des trois garçons dans leur pensés. Nick regarda en direction de la cage, il se demandait d'où il venait et pourquoi il avait atterri dans une immense prairie entourée de barrière et surtout, pourquoi était-il amnésique ? S'il avait été le seul à l'être, il aurait put croire à une malheureuse coïncidence, sauf qu'ils étaient au moins trois à l'être, et sûrement que les autres l'étaient aussi.

« On devrait continuer d'explorer. » Reprit William après un long moment de silence.

« Allons voir les cabanes, avant que les autres ne se les appropries » Proposa Alekseï, toujours assit par terre. « Si ont doit resté ici, je préfère dormir avec un toit au dessus de la tête. »

« Bonne idée. » Accepta l'autre blond, il prit la tête de leur petit groupe et partie vers les bâtiments sans attendre.

« Les autres ? » Demanda Nick alors qu'il aidait le plus petit à se relever. Ils emboîtèrent le pas à William qui les avaient déjà distancé de plusieurs mètres. « Tu les as vu ? »

« Ouais, j'en ai vu deux qui partaient vers la forêt. Ils n'avaient pas l'air super sympa donc j'ai préféré ne pas les suivre. Ça va ton ventre ? »

« C'est un peu passé, j'ai juste un bleu maintenant. Et toi, ton poignet ? »

Pour toute réponse, Alekseï lui montra son bras droit. Son poignet avait doublé de volume et prenait par endroit une dense couleur violette qui attestait qu'il avait une au moins une entorse, sinon pire. Nick grimaça, compatissent à la douleur du blond qui ne c'était pas plains une seule seconde. Devant eux, William avait atteins la première cabane. Une construction bancale qui, comparée à la robustesse des murs paraissait ridiculement fragile. Nick n'était pas sûr de vouloir passer la nuit là dedans, à tous les coups la maisonnette s'écroulerait pendant son sommeil. Ils rejoignirent William qui observait consciencieusement le bâtiment.

« Je vais aller voir l'autre, resté là. » Dit-il en s'éloignant déjà vers la deuxième cabane qui semblait plus grande que la première.

« Tu n'est pas le chef. » Marmonna Alekseï, mais il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Malgré ça, il lui obéi et s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, Nick ne tardant pas à le rejoindre.

Ils restèrent assit en silence jusqu'à ce que William revienne une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour leur annoncer que l'autre bâtiment ressemblait à une sorte d'étable mais que la porte était bloqué et qu'il n'était pas parvenu à l'ouvrir malgré ses efforts. Ils décidèrent donc de tester celle de la cabane plus petit. Celle-ci leur offrit une légère résistante mais les coups d'épaules combinés de William et de Nick eurent tôt fait de la faire cédé. La porte était une simple planche de bois monté sur des gongs rouillés et elle pivota en grinçant, leur dévoilant l'intérieur sombre de la maison.

Alekseï, qui jusqu'ici était resté assit dans l'herbe, prétextant s'être assez blessée pour aujourd'hui afin de ne pas avoir à les aider à enfoncer la porte, se leva et passa en coup de vent devant eux pour entrer dans la cabane en premier. Il enjamba la planche qui avait servit de verrou avant que les coups contre la porte ne la fasse céder, et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Nick le laissa faire, bien content de ne pas avoir à se risquer à l'interieur dans le noir total, l'idée de se retrouver prisonnier de la pièce ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

« Il y a des fenêtres qui sont condamnés. » Les informa la voix d'Alexseï. « Venez m'aider à les ouvrir, je peux pas le faire tout seul. »

« Tss, chochotte. » Fit William en entrant à son tour pour attraper la première planche avant de tirer dessus de toute ses forces. »

Pour toute réponse, Alekseï lui fit une grimace qui se perdit dans la pénombre. Lorsque le bout de bois contre lequel s'acharnait William céda enfin, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière emporté par son élan, un faible rayon de lumière entra dans la pièce, illuminant la masse de poussière qui flottait dans l'air, Nick consentit enfin à entrer. La pièce devait être un ancien salon, un vieux canapé couvert de toile d'araignées traînait dans un coin en face d'une table basse en bois sur laquelle reposait un simple cadre. Mais il faisait encore trop sombre pour que Nick puisse en distinguer la photographie, il entra plus encore dans la cabane et put deviner en escalier en mauvais état dans le fond de la pièce, conduisant peut être à un grenier, mais il ne se risquerait pas à aller vérifier, les planches qui le constituaient semblaient sur le point de rendre l'âme tant elles étaient abîmés.

« C'est pas le moment de visiter, va débloquer l'autre fenêtre. »

La voix sarcastique de l'androgyne le fit sursauter et il se tourna vers les deux autres garçons. William avait presque fini d'arracher les planches et la luminosité montante lui permit de distinguer l'air goguenard du plus petit des deux.

« Monsieur l'handicapé devrait moins la ramener. » Plaisanta Nick en se tournant vers la deuxième fenêtre de la petite pièce dont il entreprit d'enlever les planches qui stoppait la lumière à l'extérieur.

Il eut juste le temps de voit Alekseï lui tirer la langue dans un élan de maturité des plus discutable, puis la lumière inonda la cabane, lui donnant un air plus accueillant et le forçant à plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. William s'avança jusqu'au canapé, jetant un coup d'œil à Alekseï qui l'avait suivit, il afficha un sourire mesquin et se laissa tomber sur le sofa, une main contre son nez pour se protéger de l'énorme nuage de poussière qui ne manqua pas de s'en dégager. Alekseï ne l'ayant pas vue venir, se mit à tousser violemment alors que la poussière irritait ses voies respiratoires.

« Bordel ! »Cracha -t-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu es vraiment un abruti ! »

Il lui tourna le dos, manquant le sourire fière qui étirait les lèvres du blond cendré caché derrière sa main, et parti de la cabane, retrouver l'air plus frai de l'extérieur. Resté seul avec lui, Nick se tourna vers William, visiblement très amusé de sa petite blague.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Quoi ? Il m'a fait un croche-patte tout à l'heure, j'avais bien le droit de me venger. »

William leva les mains en l'air comme pour prouver son innocence et Nick secoua la tête amusé. Il arracha les dernières planches qui condamné la fenêtre et les jeta aux sol, la lumière entrant pleinement dans la cabane maintenant que les deux lucarnes avaient été désencombrées et que la porte de bois restait ouverte. Il s'avança vers le canapé, rejoignant William qui y était toujours assit et s'empara du cadre qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt. Sur la photo, vieillie par le temps, souriait une femme aux cheveux clairs qui semblait sans âge. Peut être l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux, mais à priori elle n'y était plus.

« Il y a une porte derrière vous. Mais l'abruti de blond que tu es ne l'avait sûrement pas remarqué. »

La voix, redevenue clair d'Alekseï le fit sursauter et Nick reposa le cadre photo avant de regarder derrière le canapé où une porte se découpait effectivement sur le mur. Suite à la deuxième partie de la phrase, il échangea un regard avec William qui l'observait surprit.

« Mais il n'est pas blond. » Déclara William en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est de toi que je parle idiot ! »

William prit un air étonné et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, tentant de l'amener devant ses yeux pour en voir la colère. Nick sourit, amusé par son geste alors qu'Alekseï fulminait davantage.

« Je suis blond ? » Demanda William prenant Nick à témoin.

« Vous êtes tous les deux blonds. » Leur apprit-il. « Bien que tu ai les cheveux plus foncé. »

Ça ne manqua pas d'énerver le plus petit, mécontent de partager un trait physique avec un abruti, tirant un léger rire à Nick. Alekseï, enjamba le canapé, ignorant William qui y était toujours assit, et força la porte qu'il avait découvert. Celle-ci opposa beaucoup moins de résistante que celle de l'entrer et, malgré sa main blessée, il parvient à l'ouvrir seul. Nick l'observa entrer dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait à lui bien plus petite que celle qu'il venait de quitter mais qui comportait des placards sagement alignés les uns à côté des autres. L'androgyne en ouvrit un premier dans un grincement sinistre et sourit en en sortant un balais qui datait d'une autre époque. Il revient vers la pièce principale et fourra sa trouvaille dans les mains de William.

« Puisque tu as l'air de bien t'amuser avec la poussière, je propose que tu passe le balai partout. »

Il lui tira la langue, mesquin et repartit vite dans l'autre salle avant que le blond ne proteste. Celui-ci se tourna vers Nick et ouvrit la bouche prêt à lui demander quelque chose mais il l'interrompit en levant les mains signifiant qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire dans leur querelle.

« Non, vous vous débrouillez entre vous. »

« Sale traître. »

Entendit-il marmonner alors qu'il effectuait une retraite stratégique dans l'autre pièce. Alekseï continuait d'ouvrir des placards, découvrant des bocaux vides, quelques assiettes en mauvais état ainsi que des verres devenu gris à cause de la poussière. Nick devina que la pièce avait servie de cuisine avant que la maisonnette ne soit abandonné. Il se demandait quel genre de personne avait pu vivre ici, dans un champs prisonnier d'un mur, et depuis combien de temps l'endroit avait été déserté.

« Ah ! » S'exclama Alekseï, lui faisant tourner la tête. « J'ai trouvé à manger. »

Il se réjouissait, sortant deux boites de conserve de l'armoire qu'il venait d'ouvrir mais il déchanta bien vite en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas d'opercule pour ouvrir la boîte de métal. Il soupira et les déposa sur le plan de travail, se mettant à la recherche d'un ustensile pour l'aider à débloquer l'ouverture. Cherchant avec lui, Nick ouvrit divers tiroirs mais le seul couteau qu'ils trouvèrent était rouillé et se cassa des qu'ils appuyèrent la lame contre le métal.

« Génial. » Marmonna Alekseï.

Fustré il balança le couteau de l'autre côté de la pièce. La lame fini de se décomposé en tombant sur le sol. Les deux garçons regardèrent les aliments en boîtes, la nourriture si proche mais pourtant si loin leur fit réaliser qu'ils avaient faim et ne pas pouvoir ouvrir une simple boîte de conserve était vraiment énervant.

« On pourrait retourner prendre l'arme que tu avais trouvé. » Proposa Nick et Alekseï leva la tête vers lui.

« Celui qui m'a valu de me faire tordre la main ? Ouais ça pourrait le faire. »

Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce servant de cuisine et retrouvèrent William qui faisait des petits tas de poussière, remuant vaguement son balai sur le sol.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire abruti ! » S'exclama Alekseï en se précipitant vers lui pour lui arracher le balai des mains.

Cela ne plus pas vraiment à William qui tenta de reprendre le bout de bois, râlant contre le plus petit ce qui dégénéra rapidement en dispute. Voyant qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui, Nick les prévient qu'il retournait chercher le couteau mais son intervention fut ignorée par les deux autres qui se disputait pour savoir comment il fallait tenir un balai. Il soupira, mi-amusé mi-agacé. S'il devait rester avec c'est deux là, ça n'allait pas être de tous repos. Sortant de la cabane, il se demanda combien de temps ils allaient restés bloqué ici, des heures ? Des jours ? Plus ?

Dehors, la luminosité avait quelque peu baissée et il devina que la nuit était plus proche qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la cage, ne sachant pas à quelle vitesse pouvait tomber la nuit dans cet endroit, et il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le noir en pleins milieu de la prairie. Arrivé à la cage métallique, toujours éventré, ses grilles posé sur le sol alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la terre, plus sombre et intimidante que ce qu'elle lui avait parut un peu plus tôt, il marqua une pause hésitante. Un mouvement attira son regard et il se raidit en apercevant l'ombre d'un homme qui se déplaisait entre les différentes caisses qui s'empilaient à intervalles réguliers les unes des autres. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer son visage malgré l'obscurité.

Finalement l'ombre s'avancer vers lui, l'ayant sûrement remarqué depuis un moment, puisqu'il se trouvait en hauteur. Nick fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la personne qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Tu es encore là ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander alors que l'autre apparaissait devant lui.

« Quel sens de l'observation remarquable. » Railla le garçon aux cheveux noirs dont les yeux bleus avaient fait frissonner Nick un peu plus tôt.

Mal à l'aise, celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, mettant un peu plus de distance entre lui et cet étrange garçon dont le regard glacé lui donnait des sueurs froides. C'était idiot de reculer alors que l'autre était encore dans la cage, il était peu probable qu'il pas jaillisse à l'extérieur pour l'attaquer. L'autre s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la cage, croisant les bras sur son torse dans un signe évident de défense et Nick se rendit compte que lui aussi se méfiait de lui. Bizarrement, le fait de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir menacer par l'autre, le détendit légèrement, après tous ce n'était que l'apparence extérieur de l'autre garçon qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Peut être que lui lui faisait tout autant peur, il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait physiquement.

Un peu plus confiant, il fit un pas en avant, revenant près de la cage et observa le garçon aux cheveux noirs, soudain plus attentif. Celui-ci avait plissé ses yeux de glace et le détaillé également, semblant déterminé s'il était une menace ou non. Finalement, Nick s'assit sur le bord puis se laissa tomber dans la cage, sans quitter le brun des yeux qui fit un pas en arrière en le voyant approcher.

« Je suis juste venu chercher un couteau. » Dit -il doucement, comme s'il tentait de calmer un animal.

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix agressive qui lui répondit lui fit réaliser que ce n'était pas la meilleur chose à dire. Il leva les mains en l'air montrant qu'il ne cherchait pas la bagarre.

« On..On a trouver des boîtes de conserve. » Expliqua-t-il, essayant de contrôler sa voix pour l'empêchait de trembler. « Et on en a besoin pour les ouvrir. »

« Des conserves ? »

« Ouais... Tu veux... Venir manger avec nous ? » Proposa Nick en voyant que le regard du brun c'était éclairé à la mention d'une probable nourriture.

« Qui sont les autres ? » Demanda le brun, visiblement méfiant.

« Hum, il y a William, un blond cendré plutôt sympas. Et Alekseï, blond lui aussi, mais plus petit avec les cheveux plus clairs. »

« Celui qui a tenter de nous attaquer tout à l'heure avec le couteau que tu viens justement chercher ? » Grogna le brun, revenant agressif.

« O-ouais... Mais il n'est pas méchant, c'était juste parce qu'il a eu peur des autres, qu'il les a menacer... Puis il a le poignet cassé, il ne risque pas de recommencer ... »

L'autre le jugea du regard et Nick comprit qu'il réfléchissait à sa proposition. Il passa une main dans son dos et Nick se tendit en le voyant sortit le fameux couteau qu'il était venu chercher, il recula d'un pas, collant son dos contre la paroi métallique de la cage. Si le brun décidait de l'attaquer, il n'avait aucun échappatoire.

« Ok. » Fini par dire le brun, en relevant son regard vers Nick. « Je viens, mais je garde le couteau. »

« P-pas de problème. » Accepta Nick, soulagé qu'il n'ai pas décidé de l'attaquer.

Le brun lui fit signe de remonter et Nick ne se fit pas prier, escaladant une caisse pour atteindre la surface, le quittant le moins possible des yeux pour éviter qu'il ne lui plante un couteau dans le dos. Au sens propre du terme. Il s'éloigna un peu, le temps que l'autre ne sorte de la cage et il lui montra la cabane qui disparaissait peu à peu dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit.

« Je... Je m'appelle Nick. » Dit-il, plus pour combler le silence qu'autre chose.

« … Jack. » Répondit le brun assez froidement.

« C'est cool. Enfin je veux dire... Hum. »

Nick se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de continuer, alors que Jack lui lançait un regard noir. Il ne dit plus rien de peur qu'il ne change d'avis et ne le plante. A son grand soulagement, il arriva à la cabane en un seul morceau, et rejoignit William, assit dans l'herbe a quelque mètre de la maisonnette. Dès qu'il fut à ses côtés, Nick se sentit en sécurité, c'était impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle il c'était habitué à la présence des deux blonds. Il s'assit à côté de William qui tentait vainement de faire du feu et lui présenta rapidement Jack resté debout à quelques mètres d'eux, son couteau toujours dans la main.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Alekseï pour les rejoindre et il se figea en voyant le brun.

« Oh non. » Marmonna-t-il, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Jack. « On aura moins de bouffe si on doit la partager en quatre. »

« C'était soit lui et le couteau, soit rien. » Expliqua Nick, mal à l'aise.

Il espérait que le plus petit ne fasse pas de connerie qui pourrait leur attirer les foudres du brun. Finalement Alekseï soupira.

« Je vais chercher les boîtes. » Dit-il en retournant à l'interieur.

Il revient rapidement avec les deux conserves , une dans une main et l'autre bloquée entre son bras et ses côtes. Nick remarqua que son poignet était toujours enflé et qu'il prenait une teinte plus sombre, attestant la présence d'une hémorragie plus ou moins importante qui le faisait souffrir.

« Comme l'abruti n'a pas réussi à allumer de feu.. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil signifiquatif à William qui lui fit un doigt d'honneur à l'entente de ce qui semblait le surnom favori d'Alekseï. « J'ai prit les boîtes d'ananas. »

Il hésita un instant puis en tendit une à Jack pour qu'il l'ouvre, et attendit qu'il lui rende pour lui passer la deuxième. Avec sa conserve ouverte, il alla s'installer à côté de Nick à qui il proposa de se servir. Comme ils n'avaient que deux boîtes ils devaient se les partager deux à deux, après un moment d'hésitation, Jack rangea son couteau et donna à William la moitié des tranches d'ananas que contenait la deuxième boite, puis s'éloigna avec le reste pour manger un peu à l'écart.

Nick prit une des tranches que lui tendait Alekseï, il observa le fruit, hésitant à croquer dedans, après tout il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cette ananas ce trouvait dans la boîte. Finalement, après avoir vu William en manger une et sans qu'il ne se passe rien, il consentit à croquer dans sa part. Le fruit était un peu trop sec, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'à quand remontait son dernier repas, mais son estomac, lui réclamait clairement de la nourriture.

« C'est étrange. » Commença Alekseï, attirant sur lui le regard des trois autres. « On se retrouve là, assit dans l'herbe avec de total inconnus à manger de l'ananas à la belle étoile... Sans étoiles. » Termina-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre qui les surplombait.


End file.
